parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Alex Doo and the Ghoul School
CoolZDanethe5th's movie-spoof of Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School (1988). It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Scooby Doo - Alex (Madagascar) *Shaggy Rogers - Marty (Madagascar) *Scrappy Doo - Kion (Lion Guard) *Ms. Grimwood - Herself *Matches - Himself *Sibella - Herself *Winnie Werewolf - Herself *Elsa Frankenteen - Herself *Phantasma - Herself *Tanis - Herself *Revolta - Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Grim Creeper - Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Colonel Calloway - Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Tug - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Grunt - Russell (Up) *Miguel - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) *Jamal - Lewis (Meet the Robinsons) *Baxter - Tarzan (Tarzan) *Well Dweller - Himself *Count Dracula - Himself *Papa Werewolf - Himself *Frankenteen Sr. - Himself *Phantom Father - Himself *Mummy Daddy - Himself *Frog Scooby - Frog Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) Scenes #Alex Doo and the Ghoul School Part 1 - Opening Credits #Alex Doo and the Ghoul School Part 2 - Enter the Ghoul School/Meet the Girl Ghouls #Alex Doo and the Ghoul School Part 3 - Morning Ballet Lesson/Calloway Cadets #Alex Doo and the Ghoul School Part 4 - Moring Jog #Alex Doo and the Ghoul School Part 5 - How Their Garden Grows?/Maleficent #Alex Doo and the Ghoul School Part 6 - Phoebus and Ms. Grimwood's Conversation #Alex Doo and the Ghoul School Part 7 - Scare-O-Robics #Alex Doo and the Ghoul School Part 8 - Volleyball Game #Alex Doo and the Ghoul School Part 9 - Crawling With Snacks #Alex Doo and the Ghoul School Part 10 - Meet the Parents #Alex Doo and the Ghoul School Part 11 - Maleficent's Plan Begin #Alex Doo and the Ghoul School Part 12 - Barren Bog #Alex Doo and the Ghoul School Part 13 - Kidnaps the Girls Part 1 #Alex Doo and the Ghoul School Part 14 - Kidnaps the Girls Part 2 #Alex Doo and the Ghoul School Part 15 - Maleficent's Plan Success #Alex Doo and the Ghoul School Part 16 - Mirror Monster #Alex Doo and the Ghoul School Part 17 - Well-Dweller #Alex Doo and the Ghoul School Part 18 - Final Confrontation with Maleficent #Alex Doo and the Ghoul School Part 19 - Kion Rap #Alex Doo and the Ghoul School Part 20 - End Credits Trivia *This is an NTSC spoof. Movies/TV Shows *Madagascar (2005) *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) *Merry Madagascar (2009) *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) *The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar (2015) *The Lion Guard (2016) *Sleeping Beauty (1958) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 (2002) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *Up (2009) *Meet the Robinsons (2007) *Tarzan (1999) *Tarzan 2 (2005) *The Princess and the Frog (2009) Gallery Alex in Madagascar.jpg|Alex as Scooby Doo Marty in Madagascar.jpg|Marty as Shaggy Rogers Lion Guard Return Roar Screenshot 0814.jpg|Kion as Scrappy Doo Matches the Dragon.jpg|Matches as Himself Miss Grimwood.png|Miss Grimwood as Herself Sibella_in_Scooby_Doo_and_the_Ghoul_School.jpg|Sibella as Herself Winnie_in_Scooby_Doo_and_the_Ghoul_School.jpg|Winnie Werewolf as Herself Elsa_in_Scooby_Doo_and_the_Ghoul_School.jpg|Elsa Frankenteen as Herself Phantasma_in_Scooby_Doo_and_the_Ghoul_School.jpg|Phantasma as Herself Tanis_in_Scooby_Doo_and_the_Ghoul_School.jpg|Tanis as Herself Cody.png|Cody as Tug Mowgli in The Jungle Book 2.jpg|Mowgli as Miguel Russell.jpg|Russell as Grunt Cliptarzanfall.gif|Tarzan as Baxter Phoebus HOND.jpg|Phoebus as Colonel Calloway Familia-do-futuro-lewis.jpg|Lewis as Jamal Maleficent.jpg|Maleficent as Revolta Kaa: do my snake eyes deceive me? Why it's that succulent man-cub....jpeg|Kaa as Grim Creeper phantom-father-scooby-doo-and-the-ghoul-school-2.47.jpg|Phantom Father as Himself Count Dracula (Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School).jpg|Count Dracula as Himself frankenstein-scooby-doo-and-the-ghoul-school-5.27.jpg|Frankenteen Sr. as Himself mummy-daddy-scooby-doo-and-the-ghoul-school-0.15.jpg|Mummy Daddy as Himself Papa Werewolf.jpg|Papa Werewolf as Himself Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (1988) - Well-Dweller.png|Well Dweller as Himself Naveen (Frog).jpg|Frog Naveen as Frog Scooby Trivia *Like ScoobyDooTiggy3's spoof Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School, this is a NTSC spoof. Category:Scooby Doo Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:CoolZDanethe5th Category:Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School Movie Spoofs